The present invention relates to solar energy and pertains particularly to a mounting for solar collector panels.
The use of flat plate solar collectors has been increasing at a fairly rapid rate in recent years. This increase in the use of solar collectors is primarily due to the increase in cost and the scarcity of formerly cheap and abundant fossil fuels.
One drawback to the use of solar collectors is that a minimum area of exposure is needed for the collection of usable amounts of solar energy. Typically, solar collectors are mounted on rooftops of buildings and the like, and in vacant land areas on racks or the like. Many proposals have been made to build or construct solar collection farms in desert areas and the like, where the land is not normally otherwise useful.
The present invention is directed toward a structure that permits the mounting of usable quantities of solar collectors in park areas and in areas surrounding building structures without obstructing and permitting the normal utilization of the ground area.